Blood Haven Part II transcript
Blood Haven Part II Transcript Lost Jungle G: So where are we heading now? M: We need to find this Temple of Heodan. If they've been turning the Sangur into those things - G: "The Engorged." S: The Monks and their Temple won't be easy to find... Blood Forest M: Sasha, have you found the trail of a Wandering Monk? S: I think so, but we must be careful. G: Or what? The Patasola will get us? M: The Pata-whatsa, Grim? G: The Patasola? You haven't heard of them? They are evil spirits that lure unwitting men into the forest and then eat their souls. M: And what do they do to women? G: Turn them into more Patasola, of course. Noxious Trees M: A Patasola! No... wait. It's a Sangur again. Sangur: We spoke before. I've come to hear you confirm that you will lead us in our revenge against the Temple for turning my friends into Engorged! M: Perhaps not revenge, but... Sangur: Please, Mage. Our enemies have great magic. We will need your help to win. M: I don't know about revenge, but I do want to discover who is trying to destroy the Sangur. Sangur: And stop them? M: And stop them. Sangur: That will do for now. I will tell the others. Poisonous Glade M: The Sangur are unnervingly good at disappearing into this jungle. S: She was odd. The Sangur aren't usually so- G: Polite? S: They don't ask for help. It was bizarre to see one begging... I don't like it. M: I think I am getting used to the dangers of the Angui Forests. S: Don't become self-confident. There are many dangers here yet. G: Ooohhh... the Grobii are coming for you. S: You are ridicilous, Grim. M: The what? Grubs? Miasmic Fog S: Keep an eye out for that Sangur. I feel like we're being followed. M: But we're on their side now. S: I don't know... something feels strange about all this. S: Look out, Mage! Ahhh. Stormsblood that hurt! M: Get behind me, Sasha! M: What was that... G: A Patsola, Mage. Get Sasha and start running. Crooked Branches M: Sasha! The Patsola cut you... can you walk? S: Ahhh... it's not so bad. G: We need to keep moving. I'll tell you about Patsola wounds when we're clear of the area. Trust me, we don't need a second one. Sangur: Your friend is gravely hurt. S: Thank you so much for stating the obvious. Sangur: Such a wound from a Patsola does not heal. It festers until the victim submits to being one of them. G: I could have told them that. M: Grim, shut up. Who are you exactly? Rorja: My name is Rorja. And I am coming with you to lead the way to the Temple of Heodan, and our enemies. Callous Flora M: So... why have the Sangur and the Monks of Heodan been fighting? R: They will not let us use Heodan's Avatar! M: Use an Avatar? R: The goddess Heodan grants boons through her Avatar... but only if you can get close enough to speak to the Avatar. S: So, the Sangur aren't allowed to ask boons of their goddess? R: An outrage, no? S: When did it happen? R: They... they just decided they were better than us Sangur. Arrogant Monks! Rainforest's Heart R: You should leave Sasha. Or put her out of her misery. The Patsola wound will not heal. S: Try it, Sangur. Just try it. R: There is nothing you can do to stop the transformation. You endanger your friends by traveling with them. M: Sasha's becoming a Patsola? R: She already is one. She just doesn't look like it yet. S: Excuse me. Still battling for the side of good here. Hidden Paths M: Grim, what can we do for Sasha? What's the cure to the Patsola wound? G: … I've never heard of a case being cured. S: Don't look so dour, Mage. I'm keeping up. R: Your resilience is admirable, but a Patsola wound is a fatal one. S: Then I will help while I can. M: Sasha... Ancient Roads S: Look ahead! A Wandering Monk. M: Maybe we can ask about the Engorged - R: Attack him! M: Wait! No! M: Why did you attack the Monk, Rorja? R: We are approaching the Temple of Hedocet. If we let him live, he would have warned the others. S: Hmm... M: Look! We've found the hidden Temple! G: You've found a Grobii too! Well done! The Battlements M: The Temple gates are sealed, and you can see where arrow slits have been newly cleared. The Monks are prepared for a war. R: They know we will take revenge for their attempts to destroy us. S: I don't know... why would they destroy you by turning you into battle ready Engorged? Why not poison you more normally? R: Hmm... I think your friend is becoming delusional... You really should put her out of her misery. M: Let me get this straight: are the Monks the guardians of the Temple of Heodan? G: If my perfect memory serves me: no. The Wandering Monks serve an order of Priestesses called the Hedocet. M: Priestesses to Heodan? G: Precisely. They do not have a reputation for kindness. And I'm sure we'll meet them soon. G: What did I tell you? You've found the Hedocet. Now, please don't die. Below the Walls M: With the Temple prepared for battle it will be hard to get inside. G: Keep looking. I have a bad feeling that if we march to the front gates it'll be arrows first and questions later. M: Sasha! Let me help you. S: It's okay, Mage. I tripped... I'm not a Patsola yet. M: Perhaps the Hedocet know some secret to healing the Patsola wound and can help Sasha. G: Mage... I'm sorry. Sasha is fighting the infection bravely, but there is nothing to be done. Subtle Creepers M: Heodan... that's not a deity I've heard of. G: She's mostly served by the two orders we've seen. Fairly obscure. M: And the doctrine? G: A refined sort of hedonism. They believe that the balancing point of magic is Primal, rather than a combination of all three magics in equal measure. S: These Hedocets think that Primal magic is the center of all magic? That there is balance there? G: I told you it was a strange philosophy. R: Are we here to talk philosophy? Or to find a way into this blasted Temple? Climbing Vines M: Here! The jungle has grown close to the temple wall. We can climb it. G: Excellent! Into the frying pan! R: Yes... this is a good place to scale the wall. Good luck, Mage. I will return. M: Rorja? Where are you going? … She just ran off into the forest. M: We made it! We're over the wall. S: Nugghhh... I - M: Sasha! Can you walk? S: Give me a moment, Mage. I can get back up. M: Blast it! None of the Monks or Hedocet will even talk to me! G: We are profaning their sacred ground just by being here. M: You couldn't mention that earlier? Inside the Temple G: Where are we exactly? M: Some sort of courtyard inside the Temple of Heodan. It's bigger than I thought. The jungle hides its dimensions. G: Don't get lost. M: I'm pretty sure we already are. G: Look out, Magw! More Hedocet! M: Let's run. A little distance will spread them out and make the battles easier. Ready, Sasha? Sasha! G: What's happened? M: She's collapsed. We'll fight here. Hang on, Grim! The Parapet M: Sasha! Are you with us? S: I can't fight the Patsola wound and help you. I'll be here, once you've dealt with the Hedocet. M: … G: You made the right choice, Mage. M: We left her alone to become a monster. Any Patsola we run into and destroy might be Sasha now. G: She'll hold out for awhile yet. If we hurry, maybe we can get back to her. M: Blast! I think we've been here before! This Temple is designed to confuse people! G: Probably accurate. Chaotic Courtyard R: Attack! Destroy the selfish Hedocet! M: What? Rorja? R: Ah, Mage. I thank you for showing us the way into the Temple. Now we will control the Avatar of Heodan! M: What about the Engorged? R: We drank the blood of men to make ourselves worthy of Heodan! To make us powerful enough to destroy the Hedocet! M: Stormsblood! They turned themselves into Engorged. M: I thought the Hedocet tricked the Sangur people into becoming Engorged! R: Haha! No. the Engorged are our great warriors. We will destroy the Hedocet and drink their blood. M: I can't let you do that. R: You already have! We never would have gotten into the Temple without you to distract them! M: Rorja got away! G: This battlefield is too chaotic! Try to get inside the Temple! Heodan's Dungeon M: ...The Sangur and the Hedocet are slaughtering each other. G: Just try not to get between them, Mage. We'll make it. M: I wonder if Sasha... G: Sasha would be furious if you let worrying about her distract you, Mage. Focus! M: Focus on what? The Temple is vast! I have no idea where I'm going or how to get out or how to stop the Sangur, since they tricked us. G: Focus on staying alive! M: It looks like we've found the dungeons. G: Do I hear a voice...? Alexi: Oohhh... we're going to die down here, Eustace. We've really done it this time. Temple Depths M: I don't believe it. Alexi: Mage! It's you! We're saved! G: Mage, I beg you to consider leaving these two to the fate they so clearly deserve. Eustace: No! Please! They're going to sacrifice us! Just for seeing the Avatar! Help us! M: Why exactly should I help you two? A: Because you are good and kind-hearted? G: Haha! E: Because we stole a map of the Temple? M: That's better. G: I can't believe you rescued them... we could have just taken the map of the Temple. A: Oh, thank you wise and glorious Mage! E: Don't grovel, Alexi. It isn't fitting for a member of our revered cult. M: Get out of my sight, you two. Reckoning M: I can't believe this was a squabble over who controls the Avatar of Heodan. G: Controlling the Avatar means controlling divine intervention. It's unbeatable power. R: If you don't get out of my way, I'm going to move you, Mage. M: Rorja, there won't be any Hedocet or any Sangur left if you continue this fight. R: Fool! All things end. All must battle for survival. All things eventually fail in this battle. G: You won't convince her, Mage. Look out! R: Haha... I didn't think you had it in you Mage... to kill me. Belly of the Beast M: We have to stop the Sangur and the Hedocet from destroying one another. G: They seem pretty intent on it. We should just get out of the way. M: I can only think of one thing to try... G: Jumping up and down wildly and singing a bawdy song? M: No... Cracked Corridors M: Remember when Rorja said the Avatar of Heodan grants boons? G: Yes... M: With the map, we can find the Avatar and ask her to stop her worshippers from killing each other. G: I always wanted to come face to face with a blood-loving merciless Avatar. Sounds like a good time! M: I'm serious. I'm going to try finding the Avatar of Heodan and asking for a boon. G: I'd say it's your funeral, but it'll be mine, too. Cursed Halls G: Can you tell who is winning between the Sangur and the Hedocet? M: Nope. Looks like a pretty even slaughter. G: Blast it, Mage! This isn't your fight. You can't stop two groups of people from murdering each other if they want to. M: But the Sangur did trick me into helping them get in the Temple. G: Fair point. It's all your fault. Devious Passage M: I can't believe the Sangur turned themselves into Engorged... G: People will do strange and revolting things for power. Avatar's Lair G: We must be close... the Primal magic is overwhelming here. M: Oh gods. We found the Avatar. G: Don't just stand there. Say something. M: Ahem. Oh Avatar of Heodan. I come seeking a boon from you! Avatar: Battle me and let us see if you are worthy of one! Avatar: Ahaha! What a contest! I've not felt such a furious battle fever in centuries. M: Umm... thank you? A: You have pleased me, mortal. I shall grant you two boons. M: I ask that you bring peace between the Sangur and the Hedocet. A: It is done. What do you wish for your second boon? G: Oh! Let's get a castle! Or a pony! Or a - M: I crave a boon of healing for my friend, Sasha, who was wounded by a Patasola. A: It is done. Begone, Mage. Carry the blessing of Heodan with you. M: Let's find Sasha - G: - and go home! Category:Transcripts Category:Events